William did 53 fewer squats than Umaima in the morning. William did 6 squats. How many squats did Umaima do?
Solution: William did 6 squats, and Umaima did 53 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $6 + 53$ squats. She did $6 + 53 = 59$ squats.